Movie Memories
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Tony opens up about his mother to the only other person he ever could: his son. Spoilers for "Shell Shocked Part 2".


**I just watched the "Shell Shocked Part 2" scene where Tony talks to Ziva about his mother and came up with this! Ah, so much fan girling going on in my head right now! Oh, this is completely AU, or completely canon (in say seven or eight more seasons) if you're a hard core Tiva shipper.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT mine. Bellisarius Productions owns it. The writers wrote the scene I'm taking my idea from.**

Tony stood against his car waiting on the doors of the building in front of him to open. He looked at his watch knowing in two hours he would be sitting in a very familiar seat in a dark, run down building. He grinned as he thought of the past couple days. He and his wife had been asked questions for their son's school project on his family. Neither agent had been particularly keen on answering some of the questions; they had even glossed over certain details, namely on the David line.

As the doors opened he saw a curly haired brunette with dark eyes run toward him.

"Dad!" The eight year old shouted surprised to find his dad picking him up today.

"Hey!" Tony answered hugging his son. "Did you have a good day at school?" He asked as he ruffled the boy's hair before letting him hop into his seat in the back.

"Yeah! Kyle killed the class pet!" The boy stated.

"He killed Nigel?" Tony asked referring to the hamster his son's second grade class kept as a pet.

"Well, not really. His mom accidently scared him to death with the vacuum." The boy answered. Tony laughed.

"I remember when my mom killed my sea monkeys." Tony smirked.

"Your mom killed your pets too?"

"Yeah! She drank them." Tony said recalling how mad he had been. His son was quiet a moment.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Shmiel?" The man asked knowing using the nickname would get him to tell him what was wrong.

"My project. You never told me about Grandma DiNozzo." He stated. Tony nodded.

"I am today." Tony stated. "We're going to a movie." At the word 'movie', the boy's eyes lit up forgetting all about the nickname his parents had for him.

"Really! It's Thursday though, won't Mom be mad?" He asked knowing what his mother was capable of.

"I talked it over with her kiddo. We'll be back in time for dinner though don't worry." Tony smirked wondering how he had ended up with such a good kid. As Tony drove, he pointed to one building in particular.

"Why are we going to an old movie theater?" His son asked as Tony was finding a parking spot.

"Well, it's showing a movie I want you to see." Tony answered. Looking at his father curiously, the boy said, "You're getting off topic Dad." Smiling the agent said, "I'm right on topic." Confused by his father's statement, the boy walked with his dad across the street to the theater.

"My mom took me to this movie when I was around your age. I figured it would be a good way for you to get to know her." Tony said once he picked up the tickets.

"Did she like movies too?" The boy questioned.

"As much as we do!" Tony stated as he led his son to a seat. He continued to tell his son stories about his childhood as the pre movie commercials came on. Once the movie started however, there was no getting the young DiNozzo to pay attention to the stories.

A few hours later, Tony was waking a sleeping Matthew Ishmael DiNozzo. Realizing he was home, the boy raced to the door with his father not far behind him carrying his backpack. The older man heard his wife talking to her son as he put his son's back pack down.

"Matt told me the movie was great." She said emphasizing the last word.

"I know. He mentioned getting it for Christmas before falling asleep in the car." The man replied. His wife smiled before saying.

"You're just happy to have a movie connoisseur for a son. If I had my way, he would have been a bookbug."

"Worm, Zi. And I think our daughter has that one covered." Tony stated. Ziva kissed him before saying, "We should probably go in the kitchen. I know your kids are hungry." Smirking at her, Tony followed his wife into the kitchen.

As the family ate dinner, Tony watched as his son regaled stories about his movie experience. Once their son had fully engaged his sister in a conversation Tony leaned toward his wife and whispered, "You're right, that which is essential _is _invisible to the eye."

**Review!**


End file.
